


Die Hard (Overwatch Edition)

by TheArtificer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Brief Injury, Christmas Themed, Combat, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Sex, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificer/pseuds/TheArtificer
Summary: Jack and Gabe are having a hard time getting together for Christmas.Scheduling has been a nightmare, and a new threat is about to make it even harder.Set post Omnic Crisis, during the Overwatch years.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Die Hard (Overwatch Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxhhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhhunter/gifts).



> I did my best to edit this on my own, but I want to apologise now for any typos.

A day off, he finally had a day off, and Jack had the same day off. Gabe had checked, he’d checked their schedules several times in fact.

Which was why when Athena told him that their dear Strike Commander was in his office, Gabriel Reyes had nearly put his fist through the wall. He’d kicked it instead, it wasn’t satisfying, and had resulted in him standing in the hall, glaring at his now throbbing foot.

“Whoa, Commander, what’s with the temper tantrum at seven in the morning?” McCree’s smirk could be heard in the way the words lilted upwards. Clenching his fists, Gabe barely tamped down on the impulse to use the conveniently presented target, as an outlet.

“McCree, if you don’t fuck off to get your breakfast, right now, I am gonna make you spend today cleaning the armory; by hand.”

McCree paused and laughed awkwardly, “Right uh ... fucking off Sir.”

Gabe caught the tail end of a sloppy salute when he finally looked up from where, yes, okay, he had been having, the tiniest of temper tantrums. All he knew for sure, was that Jack better have a helluva good explanation, or Gabe was going to make that man suffer for it.

Gabe pictured himself as a storm cloud as he moved through the Watchpoint, a very wrathful storm cloud, maybe sent by some vengeful deity of lust, because if Gabriel Reyes had to go one more day without sex, he was going to murder everyone.

 **Bzzzzt…** The buzzer for Jack’s office was sheer agony on his ears, it was too early in the morning for this shit. Gabe should have been drinking coffee with Jack in his rooms, recovering from the op he’d returned from at two am, not fighting with Jack’s office door.

 _“The Commander is in a meeting and has instructed me that he is not to be interrupted at this time,”_ Athena’s voice was much less charming when he disagreed with her choice of words.

“Let me in Athena.”

_“The Commander is in a meet-“_

“Athena if you don’t tell him I’m here, I will break the door open,” Gabe interrupted her with a snarl of a sentence.

There was a moment of silence, and then the door slid open. Ana stepped out, pausing very briefly to roll her eyes at Gabe before heading off down the hall. 

Jack stuck his head out the door and smiled softly, “Hey you-“

“Ohhh no,” Gabe stepped into the office and closed the door as he moved closer to Jack, “Don’t give me _that_ smile.”

Jack froze for a moment before speaking again, voice just a touch higher than it had been moments prior, “What smile?”

“The one that says you’re planning on working instead of spending the day together,” Gabe snapped, hands clamping onto the desk on either side of Jack’s waist.

“Gabe…”

“Don’t you dare Jack,” Gabe scowled, “This is not up for debate. It’s Christmas!”

Jack sighed, and rested his hands on Gabe’s shoulders, “It’s not up to me, there’s been an attack in Montreal, omnics, the UN is in a panic, they want us both there.”

“Omnics?” Gabe raised a brow, his planned furious rant grinding to a halt, “The war’s been over for years. Did they somehow not get the memo? … Do omnics send memos?”

“Yeah, I, I don’t know,” Jack sat back against his desk and sighed.

Gabe leaned back and took a careful look at the blond man. Jack was clearly stressed, dark circles under his eyes, and a clenched jaw were telling. 

“That bad huh?” Gabe questioned carefully.

Jack shook his head, “What visuals we have, have not been good.”

“We’re both going?” Gabe asked after a moment, not that he’d have let Jack go without him, but apparently the UN was ahead of him for once.

“You, me, Ana, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn, they’re scared, and they know we can take care of Omnics.”

“Alright, when do we leave?” Gabe stood up straighter, he’d have to dig out his old Overwatch field gear for this, it wouldn’t do to show up as Blackwatch.

“Half an hour,” Jack sighed and reached out, one hand curling around the lapel of Gabe’s shirt, “You have to believe me, I wanted nothing more than to spend Christmas here, with you, curled up by a tree …"

Gabe tugged Jack into a brief kiss, “I know. We’ll just have a late Christmas, after we break some stupid tincans; and if anything interrupts us then, I’m going to kill whatever it is, very dead.”

Jack chuckled, “Have I told you how sexy you are when you talk about killing things?”

“Hey, keep it to yourself handsome, if it gets out you’ll have to compete for my affection,” Gabe grinned and then let out a sigh, “Every damn time Jack.”

“I know,” Jack shook his head and carefully settled one hand against Gabe’s chest.

Gabe was, well, yeah, he was mad, but it wasn’t at Jack, this wasn’t the man’s fault. But he was definitely going to be taking out that pent up rage on the stupid robots.

* * *

Gabe had not missed the crash of omnic explosives, or the rapid fire of multiple mini guns pointed his way. The omnic crisis had been hell, but this, this took it to a new level. The local troops were almost decimated, and while Jack had called for additional support from Overwatch, they still had yet to arrive.

“There’s no God program making them do this, they’re just fucking crazy,” Gabe snarled glancing over towards Jack who was hunkered down behind the same coverage, “Did you hear that one screaming? What the hell happened to them?”

The omnics were completely unpredictable, firing into buildings and each other, seemingly at random. While it made them often easier to kill, it made it really fucking hard to protect any civilians still in the area. 

Jack’s face was grim, “I don’t know, we need an intact memory core so that Torbjorn can find out though.”

 _“Another group of omnics just climbed out of the subway,”_ Ana’s voice came over the comms, was _“Mix of unit types, we have everything from bastions to civilian units.”_

Jack froze suddenly and his face shifted into an expression of first shock and then understanding, “There’s a dead god program near here isn’t there? The omnium was preserved for research? I remember, it was connected to the subway.”

 _“You believe the researchers have made a mistake?”_ Reinhardt spoke up sounding a little confused.

 _“He thinks someone’s done this on purpose,”_ Torbjorn was clearly disgusted at the idea.

“It makes sense,” Jack adjusted his visor as he spoke, “Someone who doesn’t want the omnics to have equal rights. The legal change in status went through here a month ago, right? What better way to show them they’re wrong, than forcing any omnic within range of the omnium to go berserk.”

 _“How do you want to play this Jack, the rest of the team won’t get here for another twenty minutes,”_ Ana sounded concerned, and Gabe knew why.

Jack was already adjusting his belt, “Hold here, save as many civilians as you can, and don’t do anything stupid. That means no charging in Reinhardt.”

“Jack,” Gabe stopped him with one hand, “You’re the Strike Commander, send me.”

A sudden smile broke Jack’s face and he shook his head, “We’re both going, I’m not suicidal.”

 _“If you two don’t come back out of that omnium, I will make you regret it,”_ Ana promised, _“And for the record, this is a terrible idea.”_

A thrilled laugh cut into Ana’s message, followed by smashing noises, before Reinhardt’s voice finally came through, _“Don’t worry my friends, I will keep them safe while you are gone, to victory!”_

Jack rolled his eyes as he moved at a crouch, “He heard me say no charging right?”

Gabe chuckled, “They’ll be fine, and if we move fast, maybe we can get back to base before morning.”

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say that sounds like optimism,” Jack shot him a fond smile.

“Confidence. You and I have taken out omniums before, and this isn’t even a real one,” Gabe rolled his eyes.

Jack smirked at that, “True.”

They moved through the shattered city like ghosts, and for a little while anyway, it was like they were back in SEP. Their two man team, taking on the toughest, and most suicidal infiltrations. Only having each other to rely on. It had been a lot simpler, although, Gabe hadn’t particularly enjoyed almost dying every other day. 

There weren’t many omnics as they moved towards the omnium, in fact, it was making Gabe paranoid. No omnics meant that whoever had done this was either an idiot, or they were almost definitely walking into a trap.

“Jack,” Gabe reached out to grab the blond man’s shoulder, his tone warning.

Jack nodded, “Yeah, I know, you up for scaling the outside? Front door seems like asking for trouble.”

Gabe eyed the outside of the building and frowned, the handholds weren’t great, but it was doable, “And then in through the ventilation?”

Jack nodded, and then took a running jump at the building, “Cover me.”

Gabe pulled his shotguns, and waited at the bottom as Jack scrambled up the side. He only moved to do the same once Jack had made it to the top and had him covered with his pulse rifle. It was silent the whole way up, but Gabe couldn’t help but feel … watched.”

The ventilation wasn’t turned on, the omnium after all was meant to be dead. But echoing from the bowels of that mechanical hell, Gabe could hear the distinct sound of voices, human voices.

Exchanging glances Jack nodded, and Gabe climbed into the ventilation shaft. It was tight, he had to curl his shoulders in just slightly to fit, and then started the slow slide down. Jack followed along just above him, grunting slightly as he wedged himself in.

They had made it about halfway down, and that, of course, was when it all went wrong. Bullets tore through the ventilation shaft above Gabe, and Jack was coming down a lot faster.

Swearing Gabe loosened his grip, and started going much faster. Jack crashed into him before they’d gotten to the bottom, and it hurt like hell. One of his boots caught Gabe in the ear, but more concerning was the amount of blood Gabe could feel. No wonder Jack was sliding down so fast.

They made a loud crashing noise as they came down, the ventilation shaft breaking apart as they rolled out into what Gabe knew would be the lowest floor. A quick examination of the room told Gabe that for now at least, they were alone. His head was ringing, and nausea was threatening to crawl up his throat, but Gabe didn’t have time for that.

“Jack?” Gabe stumbled over to the still man, “Jacky I swear to fucking god if you die on me in this shit mission, I am going to bring you back to life, just so I can kill you again for dying.”

For a moment Gabe thought his heart might stop, Jack was unmoving, and covered in his own blood. After a moment though, the man drew in a wheezing breath, and started clawing at his belt with one shaky hand.

Gabe leaned forward quickly opening the pouch, and then breathing a sigh of relief as biotic emitters rolled out. They were still somewhat experimental, but Gabe was suddenly eternally grateful for the monkey and Angela’s work on combat medicine.

Gabe activated two just to be safe, and sighed as the warmth of a biotic field slid over him, clearing the ringing and nausea almost immediately.

Jack’s wounds were a little slower to heal, but they were closing up. Gabe deployed a third one and then stood up to explore the room they’d landed in.

There were crates everywhere, and Gabe sucked in a shocked breath as he pulled free a couple of the tarps over top of them. They were filled to the brim with rockets, bullets and all sorts of other ammunition. 

“This shouldn’t be here,” Gabe muttered to himself as he examined the crates.

“No,” Jack was standing somewhat stiffly now, “But we can use it.”

* * *

Ten minutes later Jack and Gabe exited the room, weapons at the ready; Gabe taking point, while Jack kept his tactical visor scanning for enemies.

Gabe frowned as they reached a plastic map drilled into the wall with a cheerful orange _‘You Are Here!’_

“We’re four levels below ground Jack,” Gabe shook his head, “This is going to suck.”

“Understatement of the year,” Jack grumbled behind him, “There’s someone coming.”

Gabe backed up against the wall and waited, shotguns coming up as soldiers in plain black tactical armor rounded the corner.

“Big mistake,” Gabe grinned and unleashed a flurry of shots, confident that anyone his blasts didn’t take out, were about to be torn apart by Jack’s pulse rifle.

The soldiers were dropped in a matter of moments and Jack approached with a scowl, “Who are these assholes.”

Gabe shrugged and grinned at Jack, “No idea, but they don’t stand a fucking chance.”

Jack gave a reluctant smile of his own, “Remind me later that I owe you one by the way.”

“Oh,” Gabe’s eyes swept over Jack’s form, “Don’t you worry babe, I’ve got plans for you.”

The sound of more men coming had Gabe raising his guns again and proceeding further down the hall. He had, many, many, plans, and these men were not about to slow him down. Especially not when they’d hurt Jack. 

The pair carved a path of carnage through the facility, before finally making it to the main control room. 

The massive computer that had housed the god program sat in the centre of the room, cannibalized and attached to a series of smaller computers and monitors. 

And behind it all was a tall man in a black lab coat.

Jack took out the man’s guard with a casual shot from his gun, and then was storming across the room to pick the man up by his throat. Gabe did _love_ watching Jack go when he was angry.

“Who are you working for?” Jack’s already gruff voice dropped lower, and he shook the man against the wall.

“No one I want to cross,” The scientist sighed, “Goodbye Strike Commander.”

The man pulled a needle full of green liquid from his sleeve and Jack dropped him to step out of range. Gabe’s heart leapt into his throat at the sight. But they needn't have worried. The man jammed the needle into his own leg, smiled like he’d told a joke, and dropped to the floor.

Jack swore and slammed his fist into the wall, “Who the hell are these people?”

Gabe stepped closer and frowned, “We have to go Jack, we only have another two minutes.”

Jack pulled away after a moment and scowled, “Why is it that the bad guy always has to have some ... elaborate plan, just in case they get caught?”

Gabe shrugged, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’d have one.”

Jack snorted, “Of course you would."

The pair sprinted from the building just in time to watch an Overwatch hover carrier land in the nearby field.

“Good timing,” Jack chuckled, “How long have we got?”

“One minute,” Gabe said glancing at his timer.

“We better move then,” Turning on his comm as they ran Jack spoke again but this time in his Strike Commander voice, “Sojourn, that’d better be you.”

 _“We’re just landing now Morrison,”_ Sojourn’s voice came back over the comlink.

“We’ll keep the engine running,” Gabe added his own commentary in, “We’re gonna want to leave in a hurry.”

_“What’d you two do?”_

Jack hit the carrier just behind Gabe and grinned, “Just go.”

Sojourn sighed from the front, “I’m too old for this shit.”

The carrier took off, pulling up into the sky, just in time to watch the ground rumble below. A massive explosion started working it’s way up the tower of the omnium, rocketing out and into the sky like fireworks. 

Gabe patted Jack on the shoulder casually, conscious of the watching Overwatch crew on the carrier, “Now that, is a beautiful sight Jacky.”

* * *

The omnics stopped fighting as soon as the omnium exploded, and Gabe had a new mission for Blackwatch. Finding whoever was responsible.

But in the meantime, he had a much more important personal responsibility.

The door to Jack’s quarters slid open, and the man himself gave Gabe a tired smile.

“Finished your paperwork?” Gabe asked.

“All done.”

“No missions, or training, or anything else you still have to do.”

“None.”

Gabe closed the door, “Athena, if anyone tries to disturb us, tell them to go get fucked.”

_“Yes Commander Reyes.”_

“And switch the room to private mode,” Jack added.

_“Yes Strike Commander, please activate me again for this room by using the panel by your door when you’re ready.”_

Gabe stepped closer to Jack and grinned, “Well that’s not going to be for a while.”

Jack tilted his head to the side with an amused look, “Promises, promises.”

Gabe surged forward, pushing Jack back and into his kitchen table, “Oh, just you wait babe, your legs aren’t gonna work for the next week.”

“Well, I do have to work tomorr-“

Gabe cut Jack off by pressing a harsh biting kiss to the man’s lips, “Shut up Jack.”

A pleased smile drifted across Jack’s lips, “Yes Sir.”

Gabe carefully placed a series of kisses along the Jack’s throat before reaching down and dragging his shirt up and away.

Jack leaned his head in closer, and Gabe chuckled before shoving Jack onto the table itself.

“I don’t think the table can uh-” Gabe pressed a hand over Jack’s mouth.

“What’d I just say Jack?”

A playfulness sparkled behind Jack’s eyes, and Gabe rolled his own. Reaching down he used his free hand to unlatch, and slide Jack’s belt free. He released the hand over Jack’s mouth, only to gently slide the belt into Jack’s mouth, and tighten it behind the man’s head.

Gabe took a step back and grinned, “Now that’s a fucking look.”

Jack tossed his head with a slightly annoyed expression, but didn’t try talking around the belt.

Undoing Jack’s pants Gabe reached into his pocket for the packet of lube he’d put there earlier, and poured it cold directly along Jack’s length.

Jack gave him an offended look and Gabe just grinned, “If you hadn’t been such a little shit, I’d have warmed it up first.”

A muffled “Oh please,” Came from Jack, and the man started to roll his eyes until Gabes hand wrapped around him, and started to move.

“If you don’t shut up Jack, I’m gonna tie you to the table and then go read my book.”

Not that Gabe needed to say it, rolled eyes had turned into eyes rolled back into his head as Jack let out a sigh of pleasure.

Gabe pressed a kiss to Jack’s jaw, and then leaned back to watch the way his face moved.

Jack’s eyes fluttered open, and Gabe reached up to undo the belt, no longer able to stand that interference in Jack’s visage, “This doesn’t mean you can talk,” Gabe whispered moving his hand as he spoke, ”But I want to hear how much you need me.”

A low groan left Jack almost immediately, like Gabe had unstoppered something Jack had been holding deep in his chest.

“Beautiful,” Gabe muttered, more to himself than Jack before pushing the man further back on the table, and tugging his pants the rest of the way off.

Jack laid back without protest, although the groans and moans did become all the more ample as Gabe used his free hand to spread the lubricant down and into Jack. 

“Hey,” Gabe pulled back his hands and smiled at Jack, “Prop yourself up for me and hold onto the table.”

Jack’s earlier protests and commentary seemed forgotten as the man reached his arms down and gripped on, blue eyes burning directly into Gabe.

Gabe fumbled with his own belt in his hurry to get between Jack’s legs, but he eventually made it all the same. Fingers slipping back into his pocket one last time to pull out a condom.

“You ready?” He ran one hand along Jack’s leg eagerly. There was something about this, Jack completely naked and vulnerable before him, completely trusting. There was no high in life so good.

“Yeah,” Jack’s voice was horse as he peered up, and Gabe felt, godly.

Gabe pushed in carefully, eyes meeting Jack’s as he did so, hands wrapping around his calves. When he had pushed all the way in Gabe paused, and let his eyes flutter closed for a moment while he savoured the moment.

“Gabe?” Jack questioned softly, “Please?”

And well, how could he refuse a request like that? 

“I got you handsome,” Gabe promised, eyes opening again as he leaned forward to brace himself against the table.

As soon as he had a good grip, Gabe started a steady pace at first, before rapidly increasing the speed and strength to the point where the table was slamming against the wall. Thank fuck for sound proofed rooms.

“Love you,” Jack mumurmerd, head tilted back and smile utterly euphoric, “Need you so much.”

Gabe grunted, words were often a little beyond him at this point, but he liked to listen to the way Jack could carry on when he was getting close.

Gabe adjusted his grip on the table just so that he could wrap one hand around Jack’s length. He needed the man to get off soon, because Gabe, was not going to last much longer.

“That, that,” Jack’s eyes widened and Gabe knew he’d achieved his goal, which meant it was time to let go. Glorious perfection shot through him and out, and Gabe barely managed to hold himself up over the table.

When the perfect moment settled, Jack’s hands were softly stroking his face, the man only stopping to grunt softly as Gabe pulled out.

“You didn’t break my table,” Jack observed out loud after a moment.

Gabe chuckled, “It must be a pretty good table.”

“Must be,” Jack agreed absently running his fingers through Gabe’s hair.

After another few minutes of recovery Gabe stood up all the way and held out a hand, “So, shower, and then gifts?”

Jack grinned, “Yeah, I got you something really good this year.”

“Don’t tease me Jack,” Gabe rolled his eyes and dragged the other man up from the table, “Now come on.”

“Already did,” Jack had a grin of utter glee on his face when Gabe looked up.

“Nope, nope, that’s it, you can shower after me, that was terrible Jack,” Gabe rolled his eyes.

“It was a little funny.”

“Nope,” Gabe headed for the bathroom, and rapidly closed the door behind him.

“Gabe? Awe come on,” Jack sounded hesitant from outside the door.

Gabe took the time to examine himself in the mirror and strip off his clothes before he finally opened it again, “Learned your lesson?”

Jack smirked and shoved his way into the bathroom, “Probably not.”

The shower was long and hot, and perfect. There wasn’t a lot of cleaning that got done, but soft slow kisses under the stream of hot water were everything to Gabe.

And then, finally settled on the couch wrapped in soft bathrobes, they got to exchange gifts.

Gabe had gotten Jack a new leather jacket, a note inside the box explaining that it was for when they finally had time to take that bike road trip across the States together.

“I love it,” Jack dropped his bathrobe and slid the jacket on over his bare skin.

“Not the outfit I’d imagined Jacky, but uh, I think you’ve outdone yourself there,” Gabe admired the way the other man’s chest looked under the leather. 

Jack laughed and flexed his arms, “I think for the road trip, I’m gonna need at least some boxers.”

“Or some assless chaps maybe?” Gabe said tilting his head to run his eyes along Jack’s form. 

Shaking his head Jack took the coat back off, and hung it over the back of the couch. Jack leaned down to retrieve his housecoat, “Ready for your gift?”

“More teasing,” Gabe raised a brow.

Jack laughed and headed for the closet, pulling a large wrapped box from inside, “I can’t help it, you get this cute little pouty look.

“I don’t pout,” Gabe insisted as he carefully peeled back the paper. A plain white box sat underneath and he lifted the lid only to immediately drop the cardboard to the ground, awe filling his voice, “Is this…?”

“Your Grandfathers,” Jack gestured at the guitar inside the box, “Your Abuela helped me find a good restorationist that she trusted to fix it.”

“The omnics broke it into pieces,” Gabe hesitated, fingers brushing over the wood. It was just like he remembered.

“The restorationist was very good,” Jack grinned, “There’s been some replacement parts, but he salvaged as much as he could.”

Gabe ran his fingers along Jack’s face, “Thank you Jack.”

Jack laughed, “Don’t thank me yet, your Abuela said you have to come play for her now.”

“We can stop in LA on our road trip,” Gabe said reaching over to pull Jack closer.

Jack kissed him soundly and smiled, “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This uh, kinda got away from me, I was going to write 2k of fluff, and then plot happened, but still fluff and smut, soooo hopefully you've enjoyed it! Also apparently it's a homage to action movies from the late eighties? It wasn't intentional, but once I realized, well, I couldn't help but put it in the name.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
